Who you are
by whoyouarexo
Summary: What if Finn Sharkey was the one to develop the fatal brain tumour in series 7? Read & Review everybody, feedback is always appreciated! UPDATED 6/4/12
1. Consequences from the fall?

Hey guys, ive been thinking of doing a fiction for ages where Sam and Finns roles in series 7 are reversed and switched, so that's what im going to do!

It was the first day back at school, and Finn already felt lucky. This summer he had managed to fall off a bridge, beat the odds of "not being able to walk" and being paralysed, and he lived to tell the tale and had the girl. He felt like a action hero. Everything had sorted itself out. Him and Kyle were friends, he had passed his GCSEs with flying colours, him and Sam were in love. Love..who knew he could love? He had calmed down a lot in the past year, everything was finally starting to become stable. So his parents weren't around a lot, they never had been. They stuck around for a bit after the suicide pact with Amy, but then when they realised he was getting better, they flitted off.

He lived alone, his parents had gone ahead with the move to LA. They had battled in the summer to get Finn to go with them, but he told them he didn't want to uproot his life, and he spent most of teenage years around the house on his own, so why couldn't they just go, come back for holidays and pay for him? So that's what they did, and Finn couldn't be happier. You cant miss what you never had, right?

And this made his place a right party kingdom. Pizza and poker nights with the boys, nights in with Sam, end of exam parties, it was all at his, and he loved it.

* * *

><p>He walked into the sixth form common room, which had finally become available to him and the others. He waltzed in and saw Lauren, Sam and Josh occupying one of the leather sofas<p>

"Hey" he said, and the other three all looked up

"Alright mate?" Josh asked, while Lauren budged up to give him some space next to Sam

"Yeah sound, you?" Finn replied, and he chattered with Josh for a bit, putting an arm around Sam

"Alright princess charming?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair a little

"All the better for seeing you" Sam laughed softly, with a wink, and he kissed the top of her head contently, for once there was no drama between them

"So who's our form teacher?" Finn asked, watching the others

"It says Mr Mead here" Lauren shrugged "at least Meadys fit..you think so Josh?" she laughed playfully, and Josh snorted "not my type Lozza" he laughed along with her, and they trailed off to the science lab happily

* * *

><p>"Josh can you tell me what that line says?" Finn asked, as he was copying down something Chris had put on the board, he was in the middle row with Josh while the girls were behind him<p>

"What mate, you going blind?" Josh asked with a laugh, and Finn rolled his eyes

"I just cant see that sentence" he replied, squinting at the board

"Everything alright Finn?" Chris asked, seeing the two boys talking

"Fine" Finn snapped quickly, and reached in his bag and sighed. He really had not wanted to get his glasses out, they did not look cool in the slightest. He had to have a eye test after his fall, and it turned out he wasn't as visually able as he thought. So now he had a set of glasses that he was meant to use for "reading". Maybe the sight had been because of his fall, it was a pretty bad fall.

* * *

><p>When he fell, the doctors marvelled at how he had basically come out of the incident with just bruises and a broken leg, which had naturally healed over the summer. He guessed he was getting some side affects, like the sight problem, and the dull ache that had invaded his head of late. It was nothing to worry about though, he would just take some paracetamol for the headache and wait until he got full use of his sight back.<p>

He put on the glasses warily, making sure that Josh and Kyles heads were both down, and carried on working, slightly relieved that he could now see. Then he heard a snort of laughter

"Check out supergeek" Kyle grinned, and Josh turned to look at Kyle, who motioned at Finn in the middle of them

"Woah where did the armour come from?" Josh asked, in mock shock "you actually do look quite intelligent though.." he mused, with a stifled laugh, and Sam spoke

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking up from her text book

"Your boyfriends gone all Harry Potter on us" Kyle said with a grin

"Finn turn around" Lauren said with a laugh, and she suppressed a laugh as Finn sighed and turned around

"Smooth" Lauren added, and Sam looked at him

"Finn are those serious?" Sam asked, trying to keep the shaking giggle out of her voice

"Yeah..babe do they look stupid?" Finn asked

"No…" Sam backtracked, as she saw Finns face fall a little

"Guys, what did I say about 'No talking at A-Level'" Chris said, standing up, looking a little annoyed

"Look Mead, I just need to ask Sam something" Finn said, pointing a finger at him and standing up

"Finn sit down" Chris said, tiredly

"No" Finn challenged, and kept looking at Sam

"Finn go to the cooler" Chris said, and Finn sighed again

"Sir?" he said, addressing Chris finally

"One thing about sixth form Sharkey, teachers don't tolerate talking and talking back to teachers"

"So im just a example of your no tolerance rule" Finn asked coolly, he wasn't sure why he was being so rude to Chris, Mr Mead was alright, he helped Finn out a number of times, including that dreaded day at the beach

"Finn im not discussing this, go" Chris said, warily

"I wanted to anyway" Finn sniped, knocking over his chair in frustration as he went, and storming out

"Any ideas what that was about?" Chris asked, looking at the group in the middle especially

"Nah sir..you know Finn..likes to be the centre of attention" Kyle said with a laugh

"Well get back to work then" Chris insisted, sitting down

* * *

><p>"God, one lesson with sixth form and a kid in the cooler already" Chris sighed, sitting in the staffroom next to Tom and Grantly<p>

"Kyle Stack?" Tom said, at the same time as he offered Chris a biscuit

"Finn Sharkey" Chris sighed, taking the biscuit and dipping it his tea

"Sharkey is, and always will be, a pain in the backside" Grantly mused, reading his paper

"Grantly you cant write kids off like that" Tom said, although he knew it was useless. Once grantly had got a first impression, it stuck

"Do you not remember what the little sod did to this room?" Grantly asked, casually flicking a page

"True, but in the past year or so, give or take the Kyle Stack stuff, he really turned a corner" Chris said, frowning again

"That's Finn for you Chris, hes on and off like a light sometimes, is he in the cooler now?" Tom asked

"Yeah, if he hasn't escaped" Chris laughed a little

"Alright, I'll go and have a word, set him a essay or something" Tom said, and Chris nodded at him in thanks

"Im right you know.." Grantly said, sitting back as he got his cup of tea

"Of course your right Grantly" Chris said sarcastically, and closed his eyes

* * *

><p>"Finn you cant just go off like that, your sixth form" Tom said, sitting on the table opposite his sons best friend<p>

"I know..I don't know what came over me ok?" Finn said, sounding bored

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Tom tried and Finn shook his head

"People were laughing at my glasses, that is all" Finn said, rolling his eyes a little and tapping his glasses

"Ok..just try and be calmer in the future yeah? And im sorry but your gonna have to stay in here until lunch, so ive got you an essay to do" Tom said, putting down a sheet of paper in front of him

"Oh..great" Finn said, rocking back on his chair slightly

"Less of the lip Sharkey..you were doing well until today, don't loose it now" Tom said, getting back up

"Right" Finn said, a wave of pain flitting over his head that he was ignoring, but it still contorted his face into a heavy scowl

"Less of the attitude Finn..we want to be right about you.." Tom said, and eventually left the room, realising that this chat was going nowhere

"But sir.." Finn whispered a little..but Tom had already gone.

* * *

><p>He looked at the essay in front of him<p>

"Oh great..Lord of the Flies.." Finn scowled again, and tried again and again to read it, but nothing was going in, he just could not concentrate

"Ive been sent to look over you" Grantly came into the room, talking in a monotone, clearly bored

Finn nodded at him, distracted, trying to read the work

"Is that all you've done..guess who wont get a lunchtime if they carry on like that?" snarled Grantly, sitting down into the soft chair at the front of the room and putting his feet on the table

"Me" Finn replied sarcastically, slipping his glasses back into place

"Correct" Grantly responded, with a sardonic smile

Finn looked at the essay, and started writing. But nothing was making sense. His response wasn't making sense, the question didn't make sense. Why couldn't he concentrate?


	2. Brain freeze

Thanks for all the feedback everyone! :) Keep it coming, chapter 2 is here! xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Finn struggled through the essay and ignored the sighs from Grantly. Finally, Grantly left, and Finn took this as his motion to stand up and go and give his essay in. He quickly found Tom at lunchtime<br>"Sir" he called, making his way over slowly  
>"Finished your essay?" Tom asked, unfolding his arms and looking at Finn, who was slipping his glasses back into his pocket<br>"Yes..its all here" Finn sighed, handing over a slightly screwed up bit of paper  
>"Ok, well I'll come and find you at the end of the day. Keep out of trouble Sharkey..I mean it" Tom said, looking at Finn walking away, rolling his eyes, giving it some like he usually did. He went over to Sams lunch table upon seeing her<p>

* * *

><p>"Got out the cooler then?" Sam asked, looking at him<br>"Yup" Finn answered, curling an arm around her and pulling her towards him a little. She leant her head on his shoulder  
>"We didn't mean it about the glasses" she whispered, tapping his nose, watching as Kyle and Josh sat down<br>"Alright?" Kyle grunted, sitting down opposite Finn  
>"Fine" Finn said curtly, closing his eyes slightly<br>"I see you've lost the specs" Josh teased, and Finn chuckled slightly  
>"Only reading glasses Joshy" Finn chortled, and Josh nodded and picked at his chips<br>"Wheres Lauren?" Josh asked, looking around  
>"You mean where isn't Lauren" Kyle said, a small grin creeping onto his face.<p>

Sam whacked his hand  
>"What do you mean by that?" she asked, frowning<br>"Laurens become a little..Finn help me find the word" Kyle said, trying to conceal a wider grin, winking at Finn  
>"Oh god, im not getting involved mate" Finn said, putting his hands up<br>"Promiscuous" Kyle finished, laughing a little now  
>"Who knew you knew what that meant..big word for Stack.." Finn smiled, but quickly stopped after a glare from Sam<br>"What do you mean?" Josh asked, mirroring Sam's facial expression

"Shes become a fan of the boys.." Kyle said, as if he was teaching a thick kid  
>"I thought she liked Ronan?" Sam said..quickly followed by clapping a hand over her mouth<br>"We knew, don't worry" Josh gently replied  
>"Whose she with at the moment then?" he asked Kyle<br>"Aiden Scotcher.." Kyle announced  
>"Oh..great..shes gonna get knocked up then.." Sam sarcastically said, in a deadpan voice<p>

"Grandma Sam" Finn singsonged  
>"Oh Finn don't" Sam snapped back, and Finns eyes widened<br>"I was only joking Sam" Finn said, sighing a little  
>"Yeah well don't, shes my best friend" Sam said<br>"You just did? Ah Well I'll go so I don't annoy you anymore" Finn said, sliding out of his seat, feeling that familiar wash of annoyance and anger about him. He needed to go before anyone saw him like this, snapping..at Sam of all people? He watched her confused expression and swore at himself

"Finn.." Sam started, watching him. He was not being himself today, she was worried.  
>"I'll go" Josh volunteered, quickly slipping out of his seat and giving Finn 5 minutes to cool off. He filled up a glass of water and started moving again, eventually finding his friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn leant against the wall, frowning heavily, his breathing stopping and starting. He didn't understand this irrational feeling that was washing over him. He almost snapped at Sam, Sam, the Sam he loved, the Sam that pushed him around in a wheelchair, pushed him around the hospital, even then he wasn't that mardy, just scared. He scared himself. He closed his eyes and opened him when he heard a small voice<br>"Finn?" called Josh, softly

"Sorry about that mate" Finn shrugged, snapping his eyes open and continuing to breathe raggedly, his brown eyes finally connecting to Josh's ones  
>"I got you some water" Josh said, again in a gentle tone, holding a cup out to Finn<br>"Thanks" Finn said, looking at Josh. Josh, his best friend Josh, he had always been there, and there he was now  
>"Why are you so angry?" Josh suddenly asked, after a few minutes silence, as he heard Finns rapid breathing<p>

"I don't know" Finn answered, truthfully, pressing his back onto the wall and sighing heavily  
>"Sort it out then mate. We need you this year" Josh said, with a small smile<br>"I will" Finn said, honestly  
>"Well, you have improved slightly. Your not smoking weed" Josh grinned, and Finn laughed<br>"Never really suited it mate" Finn laughed slightly, trying to shake off the vulnerable feeling he had and headngback inside with Josh, who was satisfied that everything was ok again

* * *

><p>"Is this essay a joke?" Tom said, more to himself then the other teachers in the room<br>"Whose essay?" Chris asked, with a sneaking suspicion that he already knew  
>"Finn..he actually looked serious when he handed it to me and everything" Tom said, clearly annoyed. He had given Finn chance after chance and was getting a bit bored of the "hit and miss" style that he had seemed to adopt with Finn<br>Chris looked up at the essay "it looks like hes written a lot" he offered, unhelpfully  
>"Yeah, it would be great work if I could read it. Hes not even writing in the lines" Tom frowned, squinting at the work<br>"That's not like Finn, his writings usually quite neat, as far as lads go" Chris said, wistfully, taking the paper from Tom and reading it  
>"Its like it gets more and more sloppy as it goes on" Tom said, watching Chris' confused facial expression.<p>

Ever since the day at the beach, Chris had fought for Finn's continued attendance at Waterloo Road, Karen had wanted to exclude, suspend, especially when Kyle was involved. But Chris had fought again and again, saying he was troubled, but had a good heart, and now he was acting up again, after everything?  
>"This isn't like him. I thought you said last year he had a aptitude for English?" Chris said, his eyebrows knitting together paired with a frown<p>

"Yeah, he was last year, now hes obviously back to taking the flipping mick" Tom said  
>"I'll talk to him" Chris offered, and Tom nodded<br>"Sometimes I think you're the only one he listens to" Tom said "strange how you completely hated him in your first year now your trying to defend him" Tom continued  
>"I didn't understand him. But I know how that boys mind works. I'll get to the bottom of this" Chris said, confidently<p>

"He hit out at you though" Tom said, second guessing this plan  
>"All the more reason for me to have a chat to him..my guess is hes acting up because his parents move has caught up with him" Chris said, fiddling with his hands<br>"His parents move?" Tom asked, caught off guard  
>"His parents live in America now" Chris replied<p>

"So hes in that big house on his own? The amount ive dropped him back at late times of night and just left him there. You cant leave a kid of his history on his own." Tom worried, sighing slightly at Finns parents. He had known they were pretty much absent from the amount of time that Finn spent round theirs with Josh, but in a different country entirely?  
>"I don't know.." Chris sighed, and the bell went. One more lesson then he would get to the bottom of this<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Sam asked, watching him in English, prodding at him<br>"Im fine Sam" he weakly smiled at her  
>"You don't look it Finn, you have a right face on ya, you have all day" she said, and Finn laughed a little at the comment, and rubbed her hand<br>"Sorry babes I just have a bit of a headache that's all" he said, squinting at the board  
>"Put your glasses on" Sam said, rubbing his back sympathetically<br>"After the reaction I got last time, I would rather the headache" Finn laughed lightly  
>"Don't be stupid Finn put on the glasses" Sam sighed, writing again and looking at him at the same time<p>

"Fine" he said, shoving his hand into his bag and putting on the dreaded glasses again  
>"Here we go..Austin Powers or what?" Finn mumbled, his slight pang of annoyance fading when he saw Sam's face<br>"I prefer Harry Potter" she grinned, and stroked his cheek, and pressed a small kiss to it  
>"Now get on with your work" she instructed, and he grinned and carried on, the dull groan of pain in his head lightened a little by Sam, the light in her blue eyes never failing to carry him for a bit<p>

* * *

><p>"See ya babe" Finn smiled, waving Sam off as she climbed into her car with her mum, Rose. Rose hadn't approved of him much at first, seeing him as another bad boy that her daughter was getting involved with, but then he rescued Denzil, and Rose saw Finn in a whole new light. He wasn't bad. He had a good heart<p>

He started to walk off, and was startled by a car beeping at him, he frowned and turned around  
>"Get in" said the voice of Mr Mead, quivering slightly<br>"Im fine walking" Finn said, nervously, but sounding harsh.  
>He did not nor need want a ear-bashing from Chris, he would rather take the half hour walk to his house, even if Chris could get him there in 10 minutes.<br>"Finn, its not a option" Chris said, coming to a complete stop. Finn sighed and got in  
>"Im sorry for today ok" Finn said, getting in and watching Chris' expression. He couldn't read it, which is why Chris scared him sometimes. He never knew what was going to be said, or what tone it was going to be in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn, do you know how much ive fought for you to stay at Waterloo Road?" Chris asked, trying not to raise his vocal pitch too much<br>"I know.." he started  
>"No but you don't do you. I have tried and tried then you come out with this" Chris said, fumbling in the back pocket of his car and pulling out the essay<br>"What is that?" Chris asked, watching Finns forehead crease slightly as he saw the essay  
>"I couldn't think" Finn said, quietly<br>"What, so write a load of crap no one can read and your let off..that may have been ok in year eleven Finn, but this is sixth form, you're A-Levels, your future" Chris continued  
>"Look I know ok?" Finn said, taking a deep breath<br>"I know you've had a rough time lately, but you were doing well last year, I don't want to see you fall back into old patterns" Chris concluded, swerving expertly in front of Finns house

"Oh I see, your talking to me to make sure I wont try and kill myself again. Don't worry sir, I wont" Finn retorted, anger rising inside of him again, that uncontrollable anger, he felt strange, like he was in some sort of out of body experience, like he wasn't him  
>"No, no" Chris started<br>"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. I don't want you mucking up this year for yourself, especially when its so important" Chris replied, wearily, knowing that getting worked up was only going to make situations worse

"I didn't mean to fly off the handle today" Finn almost spat, curling his hands together  
>"What happened then..like the essay, what happened there?" Chris asked<br>"I couldn't concentrate sir, honestly I couldn't. I sat there reading, but I couldn't see, then everyone laughed at my glasses, then I just couldn't remember what I was writing, I don't know whats happening to me sir, but I don't mean to go all funny on everyone" Finn said, his face starting to become red.  
>He was also embarrassed in the knowledge that he was nearly in tears, and started to get out the car, avoiding Chris' eyes<p>

"Finn.." Chris started  
>"No" Finn answered, darkly, stepping out the car, wobbling slightly<br>"Finn get back here" Chris sighed, putting a hand on the wheel, watching the younger boy, who started to crumple. He leaned out the window

"ARGH" cried Finn, who clambered to the ground clutching his head, in severe pain  
>"Finn?" Chris asked, getting out the car, "FINN" he shouted, watching as the troublemaker started to have a fit, his body shaking uncontrollably everywhere<br>"Ok Finn, its going to be ok, im with you" Chris said, his own voice shaking..maybe there was more to this behaviour then he thought

_Irrational behaviour- Out of character behaviour  
>Headaches- Fitting-<br>What did this lead to?_


	3. A whole lot of serious stuff

THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK GUYS :) Keep reviewing, I'll be uploading chapters as much as I can! XX

* * *

><p>"Finn im gonna call a ambulance" Chris said, more to himself, trying to hold his composure, which was starting to prove very difficult<br>He watched for a little longer, trying to soothe him, and then suddenly the fitting ceased, and Finn was still. Chris was too animated to call a ambulance, he was busy watching Finn, trying to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt himself..

Finn stirred a little, and squinted at the sky above him..he tried to look up but felt woozy

"Don't try and get up just yet mate" said a voice, and he looked up to find Chris crouched down beside him, looking very worried  
>"Sir?" Finn questioned, he wanted to make sure this wasn't some sort of strange dream, it felt like a dream<p>

"What happened?" Finn tried, watching Chris intently, still confused  
>"You collapsed. Had some sort of fit" frowned Chris.. then Finn remembered<br>They had been arguing, then Finn had a headache, then…he crouched over because of the headache..then..it was blank

"I just need some sleep" Finn said, with narrowed eyes  
>"Finn I don't feel right with you having nobody staying at your house with you" Chris said, watching him "I think we should get you checked out at the hospital" Chris confirmed his beliefs by nodding to himself<p>

"I don't like hospitals" Finn quietly affirmed in his head, but it came out loud  
>"They aren't the nicest of places I agree but Finn you just had a fit for no reason" Chris said watching the younger boy shut his eyes in distaste<br>"Probably just a migraine. Josh used to have migraines" Finn started  
>"Did he ever have a fit?" Chris retorted<p>

"Well no. I don't know. I don't live there" Finn shot back, knowing the answer was weak  
>Finn shot his head up and suddenly felt a jolt of liquid slip down his face..he touched his hand upto the space in-between his nose and mouth<br>"Oh.." he started, concealing swear words

"And now your having a nosebleed!" Chris said, frantically, and reached in his pocket, giving Finn a tissue  
>"Come with me, your going to get checked out" Chris said, and Finn finally nodded and let Chris offer his hand to get him up, and help him back into the car<br>"im going to have to ring your parents" Chris started, once they were on the motorway  
>"I wouldn't bother they wont care..dreadful little attention seeker" Finn said thickly through the tissue, laughing a little, trying not to let Chris know that this actually affected him, and that he was scared stiff of hospitals<p>

* * *

><p>"Well at least someone who can take care of you for a couple of days"<br>"This will blow over, sir, I don't even know why your taking me to the hospital. My mum would of just stuck me in bed with a hot water bottle" Finn replied, tilting his head back  
>"Well im not your mum, im someone who wants a official word on this. Its not normal, and maybe something can explain your attitude today" Chris said, trying to distract Finn from the impending hospital visit<br>"My attitude was down to me being a moody coward..sir you don't think I have some sort of..mystery illness do you?" Finn asked, as if the thought was so ridiculous  
>"I don't know Finn but its not right" Chris said, still sounding a bit panicked, frozen in action<p>

"It'll be migraine, mark my words" Finn said confidently, but he emitted a loud gulp when Chris parked up in the hospital  
>"Come on" Chris said, getting out the car and running round, making a fuss out of opening Finns door and making sure he got out ok<br>"Sir I can manage im not disabled" Finn sighed, getting out the car and again wobbling a little, but he quickly gained his composure and stood up with a air of the typical Finn Sharkey arrogance  
>"Sir you don't have to come in with me" Finn said, he knew without Chris he could just use creative license, get a migraine tablet, and get back home, as if nothing had happened.<p>

He knew the fitting wasn't right, or the nosebleed,he wasn't stupid, but he also knew that he didn't want to be bogged down with serious stuff, not after he had just got his life back on track, he wouldn't let this happen to him.  
>He was Finn Sharkey.<br>The Finn Sharkey who was famous in Waterloo Road for surviving a fall from a tall bridge.  
>He was invincible<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Chris asked, folding his arms across his chest and watching Finn<br>"Yeah yeah, im 17 I can do this on my own" Finn said, confidently, trying to make sure Chris didn't come with him. Chris was a science teacher, he would be able to describe every symptom, and describe it very well, the doctors would know everything, and then all the bad things would start happening

"Ok..im right outside ok?" Chris said, sitting down in one of the plastic waiting room chairs, as Finn was greeted by a nurse.

Chris had steered him towards the paediatric kids ward, knowing that there was less traffic and more service there, and he was right, Finn was approached almost straight away..it didn't stop Chris from worrying though..

"So its just really bad headaches Mr Sharkey?" The nurse asked, as Finn sighed in relief. He had got the nurse at the end of her shift, who just probably wanted to go home, so she wanted to find a diagnosis and get him out

* * *

><p>"Yes" he nodded, trying to look sombre<p>

"No other symptoms, no fitting, fainting, bleeding, anything like that?" the kindly old women asked, her sparkling green eyes threatening to break his barrier  
>Finn quickly snapped out of this sentiment<br>"Nothing else..just headaches..real bad" Finn said, trying to emphasise the headaches  
>"Well, we can get something sorted for that" the women smiled<br>"Wicked" Finn smiled..for now he was sorted

An hour later, Finn was back outside, and Chris was looking at his watch, frantic  
>"Sir?" Finn said, still in shock that somebody would wait for him for this amount of time<br>"How was it?" Chris asked, jumping up, desperate for information  
>"Severe migraines" Finn said, he was just glad for now he would win. Maybe the other stuff was because he was overdoing it, he had been quite stressed, what with being in a chair for 6 weeks and having a broken leg, maybe he had just outdone himself. The pills would rid the headaches, the rest would go with it<p>

"Are they sure? Maybe I should have a word" Chris said, still seeming unconvinced  
>"Sir, they are doctors" Finn said, a twinkle of sarcasm in his eye, and his tone evident and sarcastic<br>"Ok, ok. Well have you got the medication?" Chris asked, and Finn nodded dumbly  
>"Give me five minutes to make a call, then we can get you home" Chris said, and quickly turned away before Finn protested..the kid was too independent for his own good now his parents were absent..<p>

* * *

><p>"You alright mate?" Tom asked, picking up the phone and motioning at Josh to turn down the TV once he saw the identity of the caller<br>"Yeah yeah" Chris said, and then realised he was totally scatty in the way he was talking  
>"Any reason you called?" Tom asked, listening to Chris' tone of voice, something sounded off<br>"Yeah im at the hospital" Chris started  
>"Are you ok?" Tom asked, leaping off the sofa. He had seen enough people ill to last him a lifetime, what with Lorna and Izzie both dead<br>"Yeah its not me..its Finn" Chris said, and Tom tried to keep his facial expression neutral for the sake of Josh  
>"Blimey, what happened?" Tom asked, and could see the interest in Josh's expression rise<p>

"I talked to him afterschool, drove him home, then he started having some pains in his head, then he had a fit.." Chris finished, shuddering as he recalled the story. He knew as a teacher he should be used to this sort of thing, sickness and all that, but there was something strange about this instance.  
>"Oh god..what did the doctors say?" Tom asked, with a pained expression crossing over his dark features<br>"Well Finn said it was severe migraines so hes got tablets" Chris was trying to reassure himself as much as he reassured Tom

"Right.." Tom said "But Josh used to have severe migraines, and he never fitted, not once" he suddenly added, realising that this story didn't add up  
>"That's what I thought" Chris sighed, and yawned slightly<br>"Mate you sound tired, are you on your way out?" Tom asked, it was only a Monday night  
>"Yeah yeah, I was going to ask for a favour Tom" Chris said, suddenly cutting the smalltalk and getting to business<p>

"Right.." Tom replied  
>"I really don't feel comfortable with Finn staying on his own tonight..is there any chance he could stay with you? I would let him stay with me but ive got to be in at 5 tomorrow.." Chris started babbling, saying something about Josh and Finn probably not wanting to stay with Chris, before Tom cut him off<p>

"That's absolutely fine Chris, I agree with you he shouldn't be on his own for the next couple of days, hes welcome round here, he stayed round most nights of summer" Tom nodded, he was now standing looking in the mirror, not seeing Josh's eyebrows knitting together, trying to identify the person who was the subject of the conversation..

"Josh" Tom suddenly said into the darkness, as he finally hung up the phone  
>"Dad" Josh mimicked, with a slight smile<br>"We have a visitor" Tom said, almost immediately  
>"I gathered by the phone call, whose the new house guest?" Josh asked, sitting up a little straighter<br>"Finn" Tom said, and Josh looked confused

"He fell ill after school, Chris didn't want him to be alone in that big house" Tom said with a soft smile  
>"Whats wrong with him?" Josh frowned<br>"Something to do with migraines, which also makes us the best people to look after him, with your migraines!" Tom chuckled a little "I'll go make him a bed" he said, slowly, getting up to do so

Chris drove Finn to Toms..he was not entirely convinced by this headache story. He looked out into the darkness as he pulled into Tom's driveway. He looked at the pale face of his student, who looked like he had had a couple of rounds with a boxer. He was not well..


	4. Just the flu?

Sorry for the rubbish updates! Posted alot more of this one on the waterloo road forums, so gonna start posting more here so I can update!

* * *

><p>Finn wearily got out the car, feeling more and more tired with each step. Everything was just starting to hit him at once, he didn't have the energy to argue with Chris when he announced that he was staying with Tom, he just nodded wearily and looked to sleep<br>There was a great traffic pile up on the motorway, and it was half past 12, Finn was absolutely knackered, he had never felt tiredness like it in his life

Tom heard the knock on the door and hoped Josh was asleep, he had no idea what state Finn was going to be in. but he knew Josh wouldn't be asleep. If there was one quality him and his son shared, it was their mutual care for their friends. Tom knew Josh was probably pretending to sleep, waiting for Tom to open the door to his friend, and hear voices, just for some reassurance.

He opened the door quietly and was quite taken aback by the sight in front of him. He knew Chris to overreact sometimes, so he thought Finn maybe was bogged down with a cold, but he just didn't look right, he was white as a sheet and looked a bit dizzy at the prospect of standing

"Alright mate?" Tom asked, putting his hand on Finn's back and motioning for Chris to come in, Tom clearly had underestimated the situation

"How do you feel?" Tom asked, watching him as they stood in the doorway, and Finn shivered

"Im fine, yeah" Finn said, squeezing his eyes shut, in a clearly unconvincing manner. Josh appeared on the stairs

"Finn?" Josh asked, pretending to sound sleepy, something that Tom saw straight through

"Alright mate?" he asked weakly, rubbing his eyes with his fists and trying not to show that he had another headache, it was just stress. He had been having headaches all summer, it was stress. Anyone would be stressed after falling on a bridge and spending 2 weeks in a hospital bed thinking they may never walk again, it was natural. It was just an after effect

"Yeah.." Josh said, staring into the silence

"Josh, show Finn where hes staying and you two get to bed..i'll check on you in the morning mate" Tom addressed his son, then turned to Finn, giving him another tap on the back. Finn nodded, and turned to Chris

"Thanks sir" he said, and Chris smiled kindly

"I hope you feel better" Chris said, with a small smile, and Finn started slowly up the stairs, not even noticing that Josh had met him halfway, and wrapped a secure arm around his waist

"Keep with me Finn" Josh said, with a small smile at his friend

"Whats going on Josh, I don't get this..its just a migraine" Finn said, he felt disorientated

"I know mate, just keep walking into my room for me" Josh said, tightening his arm around Finns waist as he felt him wobble a bit

"You guys didn't have to take me in, its just Mead overreacting" Finn sighed, gripping Josh's shoulder

"mate your ill, just let someone look after you for once yeah?" Josh said, knowing that he was one of the only people who could ever get through to Finn. He needed to exploit this status.

He turned on the light of his room  
>"Have the bed" Josh said, motioning towards his bed. He had been sleeping on the mattress that he had set up, he knew he was going to let his friend have his bed from the minute he heard about it<p>

"Mate I cant take your bed" Finn said, watching Josh carefully

"I want you too..now settle down, im gonna get you some water yeah?" Josh said, ruffling his best friends hair with a grin

"Thanks Josh..your a mate" Finn said gently, and Josh gave him a wink

"That's the spirit.."

Downstairs, Chris was nursing a tea and Tom was looking at him warily. And then he spoke

"That's not a migraine Chris" Tom said, simply, Chris' head raised in a quizzical manner

"He had a fit, he had a nosebleed, and he looked very close to fainting then, that's not all the result of a headache" Tom said, quietly, Chris nodded

"I have to admit I found it strange" he replied

"Josh had severe migraines, and his head was in absolute agony..but just his head, ive never heard of a case with seizures..and on top of that, ive never seen someone go from alright to ill in that short space of time" Tom replied, and Chris nodded again

"I was thinking that more of his behaviour could factor into it" Chris replied shortly, and Tom nodded, as if to say "What do you mean"

"He was rude and snappy today, hes not normally like that anymore. That essay, the glasses..its all adding upto something.." Chris started

"But not a migraine" Tom finished for him  
>"It cant be too serious though can it?" Chris asked, naively. He was the science teacher, at the back of his mind he probably could come up with something, but he didn't want to, he was scared.<p>

"I don't know Chris. I didn't think so when you phoned me but now ive seen him. And god knows how long hes probably been getting headaches for, he probably thought it was a side affect of the bridge" Tom mused, tapping the table with his fingertips

"It could be a result of the fall" Chris nodded

"What are we going to do?" Chris suddenly said

"See how he holds up tomorrow, if its not good, one of us can get him to the hospital" Tom said, conclusively

"How much do we tell Josh?" Chris asked, and Tom frowned

"Hes a worrier Josh is..he seems worried enough as it is, I don't want to reveal that his best mate could be in danger just yet.." Tom said,and Chris nodded

"What about Karen, the school?" Chris went on, he needed desperate help on this one

"Well Finn wont have the day off tomorrow, hes too much of a stubborn bugger for that, so don't tell her until it's a issue" Tom decided, and Chris nodded again

"What about his friends, Sam.." Chris started again, as usual going into a caring stance

"We don't even know the issue yet. Chris have you ever heard of the phrase "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"" Tom asked his friend

"No" Chris directly answered

"Well now you have, take it in" Tom chuckled

"I better be off now. Meeting in a couple of hours" Chris frowned, and stretched his arms

"Thanks for everything Tom" Chris said, and the door opened

A startled Josh had ducked into the kitchen with Finn's water as he heard the lounge door open.  
>He had heard everything. What was wrong with Finn?<p>

_ _-

He took off upstairs again, satisfied that Tom wouldn't of heard any commotion

"Finn, got your water" Josh whispered, sliding into the room and dimming the light  
>"Finn?" Josh tried again, but it was completely useless. He was completely asleep, his chest rising and falling<p>

He put the water on the side and crept into bed as he heard Tom approach, he put his head in and watched Finn, before leaving.

First the conversation, now the nighwatch. Josh knew something was up..


	5. Something a bit more risky

**Hey guys, new chapter here! x**

* * *

><p>Josh woke up early, at 6.30, and watched Finn for a while, before heading downstairs, where to his shock, Tom was already buttering his toast<br>"Dad..you don't get up until like..seven?" Josh questioned, watching Tom, who smiled half-heartedly

"Needed to be up earlier so I can check on Finn" Tom smiled, picking at his toast  
>"Your worried aren't you" Josh said, straight out. He wanted to be filled in, not listening at doors<br>"Josh.." Tom started, but Josh stopped him  
>"Dad, hes my best mate. If something's happening, I want to know yeah?" Josh cut in, he wanted to be straight with his dad. He wasn't a little kid anymore, he needed to knnow<br>"I don't know ok…I wish I had something to tell you, but this has all come so suddenly.." Tom said, then suddenly heard movement upstairs, running..

"Finn?" Tom called, and then suddenly he heard retching, and vomiting  
>"Josh get some water" Tom directed, then started to go upstairs, towards the noise<p>

Finn crouched over the toilet. He did not know what had just happened, one minute he was sitting there, the next he was being hit with a horrific wave of nausea, and felt like he was going to throw up everything he had eaten in the past year. He heard footsteps running upstairs, and entering the bathroom, the door shutting quickly and with a small bang

"Finn mate, you alright?" Tom asked, watching Finn grip the toilet as if it was his support system  
>"Yeah" he grumbled, shortly, and made to get up, too quickly. Well that must have been the reason he suddenly had problems seeing, and everything was becoming a fast blur. His legs suddenly felt like jelly beneath him and he buckled, feeling Tom grab his underarms<br>"Your staying here today mate" Tom said, gripping him around the waist and moving him towards the bed, feeling him admit defeat and rest his head wearily on Toms shoulder. Tom got him back into bed, and was slightly relived that Josh had missed the whole spectacle.

Josh came pounding upstairs and saw Finn sighing heavily in bed  
>"Got you some water" Josh said, perching on the end of the bed<br>"Thanks..Whats time the time..we have school" Finn muttered, taking a sip of his water, and Tom let out a hollow laugh  
>"Your not going in today Sharkey" Tom declared<br>"But sir..if I don't go in, Sams gonna know somethings up" Finn said desperately, making to stand up, but flopping back down in defeat  
>"I never thought I would say this, but your not in a fit state to be at school today. If you want I can talk to Sam?" Tom said, and Finn nodded wearily, with a small "thanks"<br>"don't think your getting off so lightly pal" Tom said, patting Josh's shoulder with a friendly laugh

"I'll go get ready" Josh said, laughing and pretending to roll his eyes, exiting the room, leaving Tom to sit carefully on the end of the bed

"Ive got to go in today, but ring if anything feels strange ok?" Tom said, directly addressing Finn, looking into his eyes, the eye contact was the important thing here

"Sure thing" Finn said, closing his eyes. He couldn't wait to sleep again. This was all so sudden. The pain in his head, the seizure, the way he was sick this morning, the way his legs buckled. He had been getting headaches for ages, maybe he was sick the occasional time too, but the rest of it..it was unknown.

Tom crossed into the staffroom, making a beeline for Chris, who seemed to be on his second coffee of the day  
>"Take it easy mate" Tom said, with a small laugh<br>"Tom! How are you?" Chris asked, watching Tom take a seat beside him  
>"Yeah im fine, you?" Tom replied, looking at the bags under Chris' eyes.<br>"Yeah, just tired. Hows Finn?" Chris asked, twisting his hands again  
>"He was sick this morning. Somethings not right..I didn't let him come in today" Tom quietly responded, and Chris nodded along<br>"So we give it a couple of days then head back to the hospital" Chris asked  
>"Yup..we just have to see how this pans out, but for now, I don't want him at school, he could hardly make it back from the toilet" Tom said, in a more serious tone<br>"What could it be?" Chris asked, his brow furrowing  
>"I don't know, but we cant leave it late. Lets just see if its a bug, and if its not, we go straight to A &amp; E and don't go until someone assesses him properly"<br>"Sounds like a plan" Chris said, his eyes filled with determination

"Josh" Sam said, poking him in first lesson, which happened to be with Tom. Tom watched, sighing, knowing exactly what was going to come next  
>"Wheres Finn?" Sam asked, and Josh squeezed his eyes shut and turned to Sam, aware that he was being watched by Lauren, Amy and Kyle aswell<br>"I don't know" Josh said, preparing for backlash, Sam knew him well  
>"Oh come on Josh, you two spend ages together, you're a liar" Sam said, and Tom stood<br>"Sam, outside" Tom said, trying to sound harsh..Sam looked startled  
>"Sir.." Sam started, as Josh shot Tom a "what the.." glance<br>"Just outside Sam" Tom said, and Sam glared at him and stomped outside, followed by Tom

"Sorry about that, I needed to make it look like I was angry so nobody suspected anything" was the thing that Tom had said  
>"Whats going on?" Sam asked, a hand on one hip and a confused expression accompanying her frazzled tone of voice<br>"Finns not in today" Tom said, and Sam looked even more confused  
>"Is he ok?" she asked, raising her eyebrows<br>"Hes ill Sam" Tom said, calmly, trying not to show any vulnerability in his stance  
>"How ill?" Sam asked, watching Tom intently<br>"Last night he had a seizure" Tom frowned, and Sam's eyes widened  
>"What like a fit?" she reiterated<br>"Yeah…it might not be as bad as it sounds Sam, but hes just not in a fit state to be moving around at the moment" Tom said, kindly  
>"But..no..sir..Tom..how did this happen in a day?" Sam asked, she was confused, shocked<br>"Your guess is as good as mine, but for now hes staying at mine. Your welcome to come back with us after school, grab some tea" Tom said, accompanied by a gentle smile  
>"That would be nice, thanks" Sam said, shooting Tom a grin<br>"Ok..and Sam?" Tom said, watching her turn around to go back into class  
>"Yeah?" she asked him, wheeling around<br>"Can you not tell anyone about this? Just until we know what it is..its probably a bug!" Tom said..he knew he shouldn't of said that last bit, but Sam looked so worried. He didn't want everyone worried, and he knew Finn didn't want Sam worried..  
>"Sure..Josh knows right?" she asked<br>"Yeah he does" Tom said, nodding her a "thank you"

Finn sat in bed, asleep, away from the world. For once in ages, he didn't feel pain, he didn't feel stressed. But the days that followed, that would be the test..


End file.
